Break
by silver amethyst
Summary: Yuki does it and shu-chan had enough! Not much of a yaoi,not even lime.Just want to help Shuichi express what he reaaly feels.


  
He closed his eyes. Tears fell. Again. When would these salty droplets dry or fade away? When will his cheeks stop from burning due to his continuous sobs? When oh when will he come across a week without hearing his own breathing so deep and so fast?   
  
For someone like him, it doesn't matter whether he sound or look pathetic-----for he'd been like that all his life. But what is it that keeps him so I love?   
Yuki?   
Yes. It might be him.   
Who else is there?   
IT WAS ALWAYS HIM----ALL ABOUT HIM.   
Lots of tears again.   
"Stop crying, baka! Its do late in the night. Just shut up and sleep." He mumbled coldly, as usual. How could he turn down such a simple request from his own lover? Its just a date he's asking for , darn it! It all ended into an argument they both didn't expect. He doesn't care about his feelings at all.   
"If you don't want to be with a noisy idiot like me, then fine!! You think you're the only handsome person here?" Shuichi cried, sobbing bitterly then angrily turned his back against Yuki.   
"What the hell...? Stop that emotional acting! I've---"   
"Shut up already!! This happens all the time and I'm getting tired of it!" He whined, not facing him. His whole body is trembling and he doesn't know what to say or even what he could say.   
Yuki grinned confidently and crossed his arms. "In short you want us to break up?" He said so easily. Its as if he's teasing him. This is all just a childish game for him and he's sure he'll win this one quite effortlessly.  
  
Shuichi closed his fists tight. "He's so assured. Is he challenging or shall I say, mocking me?" He thought quickly. "Most definitely!" Shuichi answered to his question then ran to grab his things inside his lover's house.  
  
It's painful. He loved Yuki more than anybody else and everybody knows that. But... if this kind of relationship goes on then nothing would happen. He'll always cry. He'll always plead and beg for attention and love. How far did he become SO stupidly in love?  
  
As of now, he knows that Yuki cares less about his sudden reaction. Know why? Coz he's sure that soon enough, Shuichi couldn't resist and eventually come back---and (!) if he does this action, he lost.  
  
"You'll be back. I know it even if you act tough!" Yuki said, puffing smoke from his mean mouth.  
  
Shuichi closed his luggage and dragged it. Before leaving, he left a glare which in fact, surprised Yuki.  
  
Full of rage. His tear, which was badly obvious, seemed so transparent. Nothing seemed to explain why Shuichi turned the other side of the coin.  
  
Where is he going?  
  
Which way will he go?  
  
Away from him?  
  
Nah.  
  
For a moment, Yuki felt a slight fear that he would never ever come back to him. He drove away the only person he ever loved so deeply----and there is just no way he can get him back unless he gives up his pride.  
  
Hiroshi Nakano grabbed the protuberance of his door and turned it to see the one who's knocking. Surprisingly, He saw his best friend in a serious mood. "Shuichi! You look...moody." He quietly said, smiling.  
  
As a Japanese culture, Shuichi bowed to excuse himself. Immediately, Hiro noticed Shuichi's luggage and without any silly questions, he let him in. For sure, he and Yuki fought. He could tell it in the vocalist's eyes.  
  
But what makes him---Shuichi Shindou--- completely different now?  
  
"Arigatou" Shuichi said, still in a serious trance. He sat down on Hiro's comfy sofa and sat still, like thinking of something.  
  
'Ah!' Hiro thought, like solving a mystery puzzle. Usually, when Shuichi has any kind of problem, he'll run to him crying, whining. Why is it not so tonight? Plus, he's got a luggage. He left Yuki, the one he truly adored and care for after him. Is their fight that serious? It seems so hard to believe that his determined friend gave up.  
  
He sat beside Shuichi and stared at him dearly. His eyes created words and it reached Shuichi's understanding. He, in turn, shrugged and looked at him with his almost teary eyes. "Please don't ask me why."  
  
A series of serenity dropped between them. However, Hiro interrupted the silence. He smiled and embraced him tight. "You could cry----as you always do. Don't act tough. I know you're hurt." He mumbled in his ear. With this remark, Shuichi felt their warm friendship stronger. It made him feel so secure and comforting. However though, even if the scene is touching, he didn't cry.  
  
He's no longer the crybaby, childish moron most people know.  
  
He has changed.  
  
And it's all because of Yuki.  
  
That's all!!! TY 4 d reviews..... demo.... I'm so sorry coz I left the story hanging. For those who have read The Monk's Bride (SAIYUKI) Can You please tell me the ending? I Think the author erased her story already.....  
  
Reviews please!!!!


End file.
